custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeathToAll
Ah, I see. Well, don't worry about it. The stub tag is more appropriate, since it will eventually have a timer counting down to deletion, giving the author a certain amount of time (a month, it seems it's going to be) to improve until it is deleted. Old pages don't need to be deleted, though, unless they are, say, completely empty. Any completely empty pages should be nominated for deletion, short pages should have the stub tag added, and pages with bad grammar should have the wikify tag. However, if it's, like, one misspelled word, don't bother adding it, just correct it. Hope this helps. :) Shadowmaster 15:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Aside from Nixor and Fruit Glatorian war, yes. Those were long enough. Shadowmaster 20:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have taken it into consideration, and I shall ask him if I may include him. Devastator12L 00:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dagor Dagorath Intreresting. I might suggest modyfying him a bit to give a better difference bewteeen the two, since many people remember your Blood MOC. BTW, I have decided to reveal to you the final spoiler for my version of Dagor Dagorath. After the defeat of Sargeros at the hands of his brothers, the remaining Primes turn their attention to the Dark king, who has just defeated his brother Annotar in battle( Being an Eternal(basically a Black one) Teravicus has the ablility to never be defeated what caused his downfall before, basically like Reidak, but much more potent.) Though individually, he is their superior in Battle( Due his experience and the fact that he is a war-like being, not to mention his size and endurance), together they are able to slowly overcome him, but cannot fully defeat him since they cannot attack his core. its is only when the primes channel all their power into Aran'Thall, that he unleashes a blast of pure light, The Black God's one "weakness" (Darkness cannot exist where there is light). This blast manages to create a tear in his armor, exposing his Chaotic Core, allowing the least of the primes to thrust his blade into, ending the menace that was Orshankun forever, absorbing his essence and trapping him within the sword, which is thrown into Mandora, never to be found again. With the end of the source, the embodiment, and the essence, Evil is completely wiped from Existence, as is good, for one cannot exist without the other. (note, this is the end of good as a concept, it is still in Existence, kept from completely dissapearing by the primes themselves.) and the Multiverse is finally at peace, with Eru choosing to fade away and become one with his creation, ensuring its everlasting Existence. He also imbues his powers into the primes, turning them into Eternals. what do you think? Devastator12L 20:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sulfeirus Sounds absolutely delightful, my friend. It would be nice to bring sulfeirus back. and it wouldn't conflict at all with our stories, since as you have said, Sulfeirus was created by Eru as the essence of his creation, and It would be very interesting to see the role of Annotar enlarged. I can see his and Sulfeirus' relationship as an amusing one. Annotar is neither his enemy nor his friend. and It would also fit together nicely how evil began. Teravicus si the source of all evil things and the concept, while Sulfeirus is the source of the elements and emotions of the concept, like hate, pride, Jealousy, etc. Devastator12L 23:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Please vote here! [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 01:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) sounds good Devastator12L 01:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's okay. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 05:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome This time, I won't ask if I could use Sulfeirus for my story, but I think it's awesome that you're bringing him back! Combat Robotic Prototype 11 21:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ps. I also find it interesting, One of my Great Beings is also an embodiment of existence. I meant that as the essence of it, Sulfeirus was to maintain order in the Multiverse, like you said that he was to prevent corruption and chaos from coming into the Multiverse. Sulfeirus did what Teravicus chose not too. Devastator12L 02:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Now remember, Teravicus is part of my own "unholy" Trinity. The Source, The Embodiment, and the Essence ( Counter-Acts The Father, The Son, And the Holy Spirit >:3). Yes. Sulfeirus is the Multiverse itself. To destroy him is to destroy the Multiverse. To Destroy the Multiverse is to destroy him. Perhaps that could be the reason why Sulfeirus Hates Teravicus, because Teravicus continually destroys him piece by piece. Devastator12L 02:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Sulfeirus is the Multiverse itself, that would mean he has all the power of the elements within it. His power is Equal to Teravicus' due to Sulfeirus being made From Eru's Power and Teravicus Vice-Versa. He is not weaker, he is just of a lower order(no offense). They are still both gods, but Sulfeirus is a creation of Eru while Teravicus is a part of him, making Teravicus basically Sulfeirus' "Uncle" (lol). In Terms of Power, they are equal, since Sulfeirus has the power of the Multiverse (Since he is it and the Multiverse is infinite) while Teravicus has most of the power of Eru. Devastator12L 03:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, Teravicus recieved most of Eru's Power. Most means he does not have complete control over everything Like Eru has. Teravicus' power is only infinite when it comes to his associated elements. His control over Reality is also limited, since it anwsers to Eru and Eru alone, and since he is only a part of Eru, cannot completely control it. Besides, Teravicus is a being in his own right, but he is just half of his 'Brother's" Consience, not a Direct part of Iluvatar himself (partially). Devastator12L 03:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Eru was based off of Iluvatar from the Middle-Earth storyline.Eru did not have any Darkness in him. He had Righteous Wrath. and the natural desire to fix mistakes. Teravicus is that Wrath. He views the Multiverse and all of Eru's creations as Mistakes and seeks to correct them by getting rid of them. However, his Wrath is not righteous. Because of this Desire, Teravicus became the black entity he is now, Combining Eru's Righteous Anger with the Nothingness that existed before the creation of time and existence. Oshankun is basically a living Void (another lotr hint) Devastator12L 03:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You Know what. I feel kinda bad cause this seems to be my fault, so what I suggest is that you keep your stroy as it is, and How about we have no Interaction Between Teravicus and Sulfeirus, since this is after Teravicus was defeated by Toa 'Scar". The main interaction is between Annotar and Sulfeirus. In other words, Annotar is Sulfeirus' Optimal. Devastator12L 03:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No, you have to get permission from the original creator, I'm afraid. '''Shadowmaster 17:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure, use any of my designs! Just give me credit, and anything's fine! Oh, and Lightning does rock. She's my fav... XD [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid'']] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 00:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sulfeirus... I've been having some trouble coming up with more of Sosuke Aizen's story, do you think you could help me out a little? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's fine, and if you need any new ideas for Sulfeirus, let me know. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know. Our stories are not mingled, I just metnioned him as a token of our friendship. and besides, it would be nice for Eru to know of the threats to his creation. Devastator12L 00:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) working on it. Devastator12L 01:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Rukia *180 Trillion Years in the future* Teravicus: "Let the little one sleep. She's deserved a good, long rest after all she's been through. But we will need to wake her soon. for Dagor Dagorath Approaches. And we mustn't start without the General, should we?" - Teravicus to "himself". :P Devastator12L 01:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) your memory isn't that good :\ Devastator12L 01:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC)